tsunagufandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11 - Yui Fuyuki
Yui Fuyuki (Yui's P.O.V) It's the second day of the Daimatou Enbu, and the competition part is over. Mai really left an impression not only to the audience and other teams, but also to us. It seems that Mai can now match Kazuki, this is just my assumption anyway. Everytime we spar with Kazuki we can always feel him holding back, so we really don't know how strong he is. It's now the battle portion of the second day, and as a surprise by the sponsors, two battles will be held and the ones who will fight will be chosen in random, so no one really knows who will fight. They finally finished the randomization and as soon as they finished they showed to everyone who will fight for the first battle. It was Rock Lee and Inoue Orihime. as soon as their names were called, they made their way to the arena. In all of my days watching Bleach, I have never seen Orihime-san this composed when it comes to fighting, I can clearly see her resolve, she doesn't look like she's hesitating at all. As I look at the other teams, I can see that this is all real, this is not just a story that came to life, this is real, they are really here! I still can't believe what I'm seeing even though the things I have done is already enough to make someone's jaw drop. A soon as the gong was hit the battle started. Lee didn't waste time and quickly attacked Inoue with his Taijutsu, I suppose I was expecting Inoue to be overwhelmed by Lee's skill, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Inoue is somehow on par with Lee, which is completely unexpected, It left her teammates in awe, to see Inoue doing such a feat. "I advice you to not compare me to how I was before, I did a lot of training before we entered the competition, I even asked Tatsuki-san to teach me her advanced Karate techniques. I would never be useless again." Inoue doesn't hold back and continues to counter all of Lee's attacks but, in the end it was to no avail, for Lee was able to hit her and land some damages. "Inoue is really giving it her all out there. She really has her resolve now, you can clearly see her determination to win this battle, even though she's still no match for Lee in some aspects." Kazuki's comment in the situation got me thinking. She is really putting her all into this battle, she doesn't hesitate at all. Even if she gets hit real bad she just continues. As the battle continues, Inoue is now seen severely wounded. "I know that you can use a healing technique, so why don't you use it to heal yourself?" As Lee asks that question, everyone was also left wondering as to why she doesn't use it on herself. "Sorry, but I don't need your sympathy, this is a battle, and no matter how wounded I become, I can handle it. This personality of mine might be new to you but, i have now decided to do my best in this battle." Lee was left in awe by Orihime's words, she doesn't want to seem weak, because she heals herself, that's why she's not using her Soten Kisshun, she wants to keep her pride. "In any case, let me use a different technique on you." the grin on her face left a chill on my spine, even thoughit wasn't meant for me but for Lee, it seems as though Inoue-san is getting stronger, I need to get stronger too, I can't let Mai hog the spotlight. "Raimei no basha, itoguruma no kangeki, hikari mote kore o mutsu ni wakatsu" That incantation!! I couldn't believe it, I never knew that she could use such a technique, and an advance one at that. Everyone from Bleach seems to be shocked too. "Bakudo no roku-juu-ichi: Rikujokoro!!" With that technique done, Rock Lee is now unable to move. "Unbelievable! Orihime can use Kido spells. Truly amazing." Misaki seems to be amazed by what just happened, who wouldn't be, the girl you thought to be helpless, being able to use such a technique, it's simply marvelous. "Hado no san-juu-ichi: Shakkaho!!" Now she attacks Lee with a Hado spel, it damaged lee grately, considering he wasn't able to move. But Lee did not hold back an longer. "1st Gate: Gate of Opening, Open!" Lee suddenly disappeared and swiftly attaked Orihime, and to top it off, he used Front Lotus on her. But before she could fall to her doom.. "Bakudo no san-juu-nana: Tsuriboshi!!" with that, she was saved from dying, but It left her unconscios which led Rock Lee to be the winner. After that first battle it's finally time for the second battle, and to my suprise, it was me versus Takeshi Yamamoto from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 'I'm scared... What should I do?!' This sentence ran in my mind from all that's happening, When I look at Takeshi, the impression that he gives me is that of a clueless person, but I can't be fooled by my assumptions, I know that he has great skills, so I have to be careful, but... I still scared! I haven't even tried to use my powers in real battle, I don't know what would happen if I go down there, I might just make a fool of myself. Why is it that when it comes to the real thing, I can't pull myself together. Just the someone held me by the shoulders, when I turned around It was Misaki-san, along with the others looking at me. When I look at them, I feel myself calming down. "It's alright, we know you're nervous but don't let those small little things get to you. We became part of this for a reason, the fact that we're part of this competition is proof enough that we are capable to reach these people, you don't have to be afraid, even if you get hurt, we're right here with you. So go out there and do your best!" Everyone is really supporting me here, they're even going through such lengths to calm me down. "I understand. Leave it to me, I'll do my best and win this." Why in the world did I say that! even though I'm not that nervous anymore, that doesn't mean I have a chance to win this even though I'll do my best. I sighed as I went down to the arena. I guess there's no helping it, I have to win if i'm going to watch anime later. Oh, that's right, we're merging with the anime world, teeheehee. We both made it to the arena, and before I knew the match started. Out of nowhere, Takeshi quickly rushes in to hit me. "Shigure Soen Ryu: Shajiku no Ame!" This has caught me off guard, I need to dodge or counter it quickly. I swiftly reached for my sword and brushed the attack away, but Takeshi wasn't finished. "Attacco di Squalo!" Another one! countering it is out of the question, I have to defend. Just when I have made my decision, Takeshi grinned at me, it was as if he was saying I fell for it. the moment I defended his attack, I felt a huge shockwave flow through me and before I realized it, i was kneeling on the ground. I can't move my muscles! "You're done." Takeshi then kicks me, sending me a few feet away from him. Damn it, I definitely didn't see this coming, what do I do, I can't attack if i cant even move. It seems like the head is the only thing I can move... I heard a voice... Who was it... Who did I hear.... It wasn't my friends, or the audience... The voice is different. I haven't heard it before, but it sounds familiar. The only thing I'm sure of is that it was a girl. "Are you giving up?" Am I giving up? "Is this really the best you can do?" I guess, I didn't even notice his trap. "So what if you didn't, that doesn't mean you should give up." There's no other choice, I can't even move my limbs, how in the world am I supposed to beat him? "''I can't believe you're 'giving up' so easily. Even though you have half of my powers." It's true, I guess I am a failure. "It's not too late. You can still go on." How am I supposed to do that. As I said, I can't even move. "Even though you can't move, that doesn't mean you still can't conjure up spells. You have the powers of Ice, use them." The powers of Ice huh. I've completely forgotten about that. I promised them that I'll try to win, so I'm not gonna give up just because of a predicament. After setting my thoughts straight, I didn't hear the voice again, but I know what to do now. "Referee, I suggest you end this match, she can't fight any longer, she can't move her limbs, so this battle is in my favor." "You think I'll go down this easily?" I see Takeshi lauging at me saying that it's futile, aside from him, I hear my friends telling me not to give up. "Unleash: Ice-Make Magic!" I felt a burst of magical energy flow through me. Takeshi suddenly felt shock as to what was happening, he was planning on ending things and rushed in to stab me. "Ice-Make: Blizzard Lancers." Since I can't move my limbs, I had to on my other techniques to counter his attacks, but I wasn't done just yet. I felt an instruction went in my head, and I felt like I should do it quickly, and before I realized it, I was muttering an incantation. "''Let me feel your cool touch, make me numb all over. Let me use you, move me, and let me feel the cool breeze of the tundra. Let your coldness reach my core. Khione's Shadow." Suddenly, I was able to move, and along with it, I feel something cool in my back, but it didn't matter since now I have a chance. "Shigure Soen Ryu: Shinotsuku Ame!" "Freeze." The waves that Takeshi's attack are creating are quickly freezing because of my power. "You're a strong opponent, but sorry I have to win this battle. "Ice-Make: Glacier." Almost have of the arena was encased in eyes, and with that, I was able to win against Takeshi, and got 10 points for my team. My friends we're even impressed with my last attack, and in the end, I became friends with Takeshi. This beats anime in TV by a long-shot!!! XD Greek Ancients - 18pts. Fairy Tail - 11pts. Bleach - 11pts. Beelzebub - 7pts. Sword Art Online - 5pts. Naruto - 4pts. Toaru Majutsu no Index - 2pts. Katekyo Hitman Reborn - 2pts. ~END~